


Pain

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Domme Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Smutember 2020, Sub Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: What's a little consensual pain between two not-quite-friends?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Pain

Chloe still told the hotel staff Marinette was visiting for a “school project”, even though they went to different universities.

They all wisely chose to look the other way when Marinette arrived and headed straight to Chloe’s room, a trenchcoat wrapped tight around her body, her stiletto heels clicking on the lobby floor.

She opened the door to Chloe’s suite with a keycard she kept just for these visits. She stepped inside and dropped her coat to the floor, leaving herself in a red vinyl bodysuit. It seemed modest on top, sleeveless with a neckline as high as her old supersuit had been, but it was cut high on her thighs, exposing long bare legs ending in black stiletto strappy heels. The suit was tight enough to show every small curve, from her breasts to her pussy concealed behind a hidden zipper.

Chloe was already at the door, kneeling by Marinette’s feet. She was nude except for a yellow leather collar at her throat. On a table behind her were all sorts of implements the two had used in their time together, cleaned and laid out for use.

“Mistress Ladybug,” Chloe murmured, bowing forward to press a soft kiss to Marinette’s foot.

“My Queen,” Marinette replied, her tone condescending. “Have you behaved yourself?”

Chloe hesitated before saying, “No. I screamed at my assistant, and I insulted a teenager’s outfit.”

Marinette selected a riding crop from the table, using it to tilt Chloe’s chin up to look at her. “Is that _all_?”

“No,” Chloe admitted. “I got a waitress fired because she brought me the wrong order. But I didn’t know she’d be fired! I just wanted her reprimanded or something!”

Marinette brought the crop down on Chloe’s breast, making her gasp. “That might be so, but you wouldn’t have called me if you didn’t want to be _punished_ , would you?”

“No,” she admitted. “Please, Mistress, punish me…”

“On your knees, on the bed,” Marinette ordered. She grabbed a few toys from the table as Chloe obeyed, setting back the riding crop.

Chloe held still as Marinette inspected her body, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her hands slid over her stomach, her hips, her ass. She slid her fingers between her legs, pumping them inside Chloe for just half a second.

“You’re already so wet,” Marinette said. “Just what I expected from _such_ a naughty, slutty Queen.”

Chloe bit her lip, her pussy aching to be touched again as the shame from Marinette’s words burned in her mind. The arrangement she had with Marinette was strange, but _god_ she wanted the other woman to hurt her. The lust clouded her mind so much that the humiliation she suffered only added to it.

Marinette pulled on a leather glove, flexing her hand and admiring the thin metal spikes embedded in the fingertips. “Ten for getting someone fired,” she said, “Five for screaming, and five for the insult. This will hurt, so you are permitted to make noise this time.”

“Thank you, Mistress Ladybug.”

Marinette brought her gloved hand down on Chloe’s ass without any warning, the small spikes leaving angry red scratches on her skin. “That’s one.”

She continued spanking her former bully, each slap methodically counted as the metal in the gloves scratched her ass cheeks again and again, drawing thin lines of blood. Chloe moaned and cried out at each one, but she was good and didn’t move.

Marinette needed this as badly as Chloe did, needed to feel in control. She knew that under the vinyl she wore, she was just as soaked and needy as the blonde. But Marinette was patient, and she knew she had to punish her first—how else was Chloe ever going to learn to be nice?

“Fifteen,” she said, letting her hand fall to her side as she surveyed the damage to the blonde’s ass. That would hurt her for a few days.

“D-don’t I have five more?” Chloe asked. “Mistress?”

“Lie on your back and spread your legs,” Marinette directed, pulling off the glove. She pressed her fingers to Chloe’s pussy, finding and toying with her clit, rubbing the small nub to make it swell. Once the blonde was moaning with need, Marinette drew back her hand and delivered the last five spanks quickly directly against her clit.

“Aah!” Chloe cried, her hips bucking up against Marinette’s hand. “Please, Mistress, more!”

“I don’t think so,” Marinette replied, a vague smile on her lips. She moved her hand to the zipper on her suit, undoing it to reveal her own pussy. She sat at the head of the bed, her legs spread wide. “Tell me, my slutty Queen, do you want to taste me?”

“Yes,” Chloe murmured, turning over again to rest on her knees.

“Ask nicely,” Marinette chided.

“Please, Mistress, may this slutty queen lick your beautiful pussy?”

Marinette smiled. “You may.”

Chloe crawled forward and dipped her head to press her mouth against Marinette’s pussy, her tongue finding her clit and flicking against it before pushing into her folds.

Marinette tilted her head back, enjoying the oral. Just a few years ago, the idea of _Chloe Bourgeois_ eating her out (and doing it _well_ ) would have been laughable. But now she had her former bully between her thighs, worshipping her pussy and bringing her to a _wonderful_ orgasm.

Once Marinette came, she tugged on Chloe’s hair, signaling her to pull her head back. The blonde looked up, her lips still wet with her Mistress’s arousal.

“That’s a good little slut,” Marinette cooed. “Stay there for a moment. You may touch yourself, but don’t come.”

Chloe nodded and reached her hand between her legs, her fingers lightly rubbing at her clit. Marinette stood from the bed to grab another toy, a thick silicone dildo nestled in a harness that she slipped onto her hips.

“Do you want this cock in you?” she asked, idly stroking it. When Chloe nodded, Marinette said, “Then get it ready.”

Chloe opened her mouth and obediently took the dildo down her throat, her tongue pressing against it, coating it with her saliva to use as lube. She whimpered as Marinette pushed her hips forward, fucking her face.

“A slut queen like you would love to have a real cock in you, wouldn’t you?” Marinette teased, holding Chloe’s ponytail to keep her head in place. “Maybe I should get Adrien to come fuck you sometime.”

Chloe abruptly pulled away, glaring at Marinette as she spat out, “Fucking yellow! Don’t bring him into this.”

“Sorry,” Marinette said, her demeanor softening instantly. “I got carried away. Do you still want me to…?”

The blonde nodded, moving onto all fours on the bed and wiggling her rear at the other girl. “Come on and fuck me already. I’ve been so bad, Mistress…”

Marinette grinned and moved onto her knees behind Chloe, lining up her cock with her pussy. The blonde was so slick that Marinette was able to slide the full length into her in one thrust. “This is what you wanted, slut?” Marinette murmured, pulling back to slam her hips against hers hard. “My cock filling you up?”

“Yes,” Chloe moaned, arching her back and pressing herself into Marinette. “Please, Mistress, may I come?”

“Not yet,” Marinette replied. She smacked Chloe’s ass, causing the blonde to hiss in pain as her hand met her scratches. “I think I deserve to play with you a little more. Beg me.”

“Please, Mistress,” Chloe groaned, unable to stop her hips from moving, fucking herself against Marinette. “Please, fuck me hard, fuck me, let me come, _please_ …”

Marinette slid her hands along her body, roughly pinching her nipples before ordering, “Come _now_.”

One more thrust, and Chloe broke, screaming, hips bucking wildly, her hands grasping at the sheets as she came hard, so hard that she collapsed onto the mattress, pulling off of Marinette’s cock.

Marinette stood from the bed and calmly walked over to Chloe’s nightstand, picking up the phone to call for the hotel to send up a tray of Chloe’s favorite chocolates and sparkling water. She then returned to the table of toys and grabbed a tube of soothing cream to rub onto the blonde’s sore ass.

“This still doesn’t make us friends,” Chloe muttered into her pillow.

“I know,” Marinette replied. “Same time next month?”

“Yeah,” she replied. But as Marinette stood to leave, she reached out to grab her arm and stop her. “Hey—you won’t tell Adrikins, will you? I don’t want him to know that I’m…”

Marinette gently removed her hand. “I won’t. He still thinks we have monthly spa dates and that we’re making an effort to get along for him. I’ll tell him you said hi.”

Chloe snorted derisively, but smiled. “I mean, he’s half right. Thanks, Marinette.”


End file.
